Intelligence
Intelligence attribute governs not only intelligence, but is also related to signs and rituals performed at Places of Power. There are five basic levels, each with a selection of attributes. The full Intelligence attribute tree can be found below. Level 1 |Level 2 |Level 3 |Level 4 |Level 5 Attribute tree Click on any of the attributes below for a more complete description or scroll down to see each level. File:CharDev_Intelligence.png|673px|Intelligence attribute tree # These circles are for the first level attibutes circle 117 577 35 Intelligence (level 1) circle 144 691 35 Potion Brewing circle 238 740 35 Rising Moon # These circles are for the second level attibutes circle 311 585 35 Intelligence (level 2) circle 405 609 35 Herbalism circle 508 669 35 Monster Lore circle 614 801 35 Oil Preparation # These circles are for the third level attibutes circle 423 500 35 Intelligence (level 3) circle 532 517 35 Knowledge of the Cleansing Ritual circle 638 561 35 Ingredient Extraction circle 759 586 35 Bomb Preparation # These circles are for the fourth level attibutes circle 466 347 35 Intelligence (level 4) circle 567 334 35 Focus circle 677 372 35 Knowledge of the Life Ritual circle 814 464 35 Magic Frenzy # These circles are for the fifth level attibutes circle 425 203 35 Intelligence (level 5) circle 576 201 35 Mental Endurance circle 676 188 35 Intensity desc none Level One Intelligence (level 1) *Base Sign Intensity +10% *Unlocks level 2 Signs (Aard, Axii, Igni, Quen, Yrden) Potion Brewing *Enables brewing of potions *Story ability Rising Moon *Sign Intensity +100%, only when the moon is rising (between 21:00 and midnight) *Requires consumption of a mutagen (Golem's Pith potion) instead of a Talent Level Two Intelligence (level 2) * Base Sign Intensity +10% * Unlocks level 3 Signs (Aard, Axii, Igni, Quen, Yrden) Herbalism * Enables identification and gathering of plant-based ingredients * Geralt must read various books and/or be taught to identify and harvest each plant type Monster Lore * Gives bestiary (and related ingredients) entries for Barghest, Ghoul, Graveir, and Drowner immediately :(For any which Geralt has already learned, there is no advantage.) Oil Preparation * Enables creation of oils Level Three Intelligence (level 3) * Base Sign Intensity +20% * Unlocks level 4 Signs (Aard, Axii, Igni, Quen, Yrden) Knowledge of the Cleansing Ritual * Enables performance of the Cleansing Ritual in Places of Power Ingredient Extraction * Improves yield of ingredients from both plants and corpses Bomb Preparation * Enables the preparation of bombs Level Four Intelligence (level 4) * Base Sign Intensity +20% * Unlocks level 5 Signs (Aard, Axii, Igni, Quen, Yrden) Focus *Duration of Signs increased by 25% Knowledge of the Life Ritual * Enables performance of the Life Ritual in Places of Power Magic Frenzy * Sign Intensity +25%, only when Geralt has <25% Vitality Level Five Intelligence (level 5) * Base Sign Intensity +40% Mental Endurance *Signs cost 25% less Endurance Intensity * Sign Intensity +20% cs:Inteligence de:Intelligenz fr:Intelligence hu:Intelligencia it:Intelligenza pl:Inteligencja ru:Интеллект Category:The Witcher character development